Decisions
by XNevva WinterX
Summary: ****AFTER SOLDIERS OF HALLA**** Bobby has returned to Solora and he has an important decision to make.
1. The end or the begining?

"… _because that truly is the way it was meant to be."_

Courtney set the final journal down and looked at Bobby. Something clicked in both of them and suddenly they disappeared only to end up in a wide grassy plain. Solora. Both of them could suddenly recall everything about when Bobby was a traveler.

"Took you long enough to show up."

It was Mark, Mark was here and he was young.

"Mark!" Bobby and Courtney exclaimed in unison.

"It's so good to see you again!" Courtney added as they reunited in a group hug.

Mark replied, "I missed you guys, things have been really boring around here without you."

Bobby slowly pulled back, "Wait, if were in Solora, how are you guys here?"

"I would be happy to explain that to you." came Uncle Press's voice out of the background.

"You see, when you told me that you wanted more time to live the life you had been fighting to save I really took that into consideration and thought about how I could help that situation more after each traveler's life ended on their home territories. I figured that since Solora became so powerful after our victory over Saint Dane we could keep the spirits of your friends alive and well along with the traveler's and they could help us so you would never really have to loose anything. I know how hard it would have been on everyone of the traveler's if they had to leave everyone they knew behind, especially considering you all were so young. So this is the solution we developed while everyone lived out the rest of your lives on your territory."

Bobby ran over to his Uncle Press and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much!"

On top of the hills surrounding them Bobby saw all of the traveler's start to appear; Spader, Gunny, Aja, Alder, Kasha, Siry, Patrick, Eli, and finally, Loor. They too were accompanied by their friends and acolytes. Then to Bobby's surprise, Nevva Winter appeared next to Eli.

He knew it shouldn't have surprised him, but it had. Nevva Winter had always been on Saint Dane's side until the end when she tried to help the travelers, only to have Saint Dane kill her. He knew she was really sorry about going to Saint Dane's side and she only did it because when she was confused about everything that was going on he was the one who came to her and offered help so she went with it.

Seeing all the travelers together again made Bobby feel happy, like something was normal again. And seeing Loor made his heart jump. He couldn't help but still have feelings for her. Everything he had felt the last time he saw her came flooding back.

Uncle Press broke the silence, "Well, now that you are all here, feel free to talk and enjoy Solora."

They all split up and began exploring Solora and Bobby made his way to find Loor and talk to her. When he found her, though, it was not what he expected. She was in the arms of Bokka, giggling and then, she kissed him. This took Bobby completely off guard so he did the only thing he could think of…..He ran away.

**This is my first fan-fiction and it might be completely terrible, but I would like to hear your opinions anyways and if I should continue it, thanks! Oh and if it's horrible, please tell me. Thanks again!**

**BTW in case you didn't know the review button is right down there, click it!**


	2. The Truth

_**Ok, I changed the chapter, I know I confused some people and truth is, I confused myself. I hadn't read these books in a while and wrote more what a character from a book I was reading then would do…not Bobby, again so sorry about that, please just give me a second chance.**_

_He didn't know why he ran away, but he had never seen her acting like that and felt…well, he wasn't sure what he felt. When he was walking away he saw Nevva._

Nevva awkwardly said, "Hey."

"Hey, I was looking for Mark and Courtney, but I wanted to talk to you."

"Ok…lets go sit over there."

They walked over to a bench and sat down.

"So…" Nevva Said.

"Remember that night when you tried to help us, but Saint Dane ended your spirit first?"

"Yeah?"

"That means you should be dead, as in not here."

"But I am here."

"Which is what makes no sense, how is that possible?"

"Well, since I died while trying to help you, before Saint Dane killed me, my spirit was transferred to the good side of Solora, but I was not allowed to help any further in the battle since my mom would be stronger in honor of me and you had to do this yourself, without my inside advice, and you did an amazing job, by the way, without my help."

"Thanks, but I guess this is just kind of a shock to me considering you were on Saint Dane's side even though you were originally on the traveler's side."

"Well Solora is a confusing place."

"I guess it is.. Umm.. I should probably go.." He started to stand up when Nevva exclaimed,

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I wanted to tell you something Bobby, about that night."

"Yes?"

"The reason I decided to switch to the travelers side, wasn't just my mom."

"Ok, what was it?"

"…Bobby, I also had a crush on you and I know it's stupid, but I wanted to help you because of that and I know you could never feel the same way about me…"

_Silence _

"Bobby I understand that you probably don't feel the same way and I don't expect you to after everything that happened. And again you could never feel the same way."

"You're right, I have Courtney and I love her, I am sorry but I can't and don't want to change my feelings."

"I understand, I don't blame you."

"Well now that we got that cleared up, I'm glad you decided to help us, no matter what the circumstances were and I am glad that you are here on this side of Solora."

"Me too, well thank you for listening to me and in case you were wondering I saw Mark and Courtney walking that way a few minutes ago." She pointed off to the right.

"I was, thank you, for everything, goodbye."

_He began to walk off and think about everything that happened that day. _**_**

**_Thank you for those of you who gave this a second chance I w_**_**ill try to continue this and update often!** _


End file.
